vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Belmont
Summary Simon Belmont is the main protagonist of Castlevania and Castlevania II: Simon's Quest for the NES, and as such the original and most recognizable of Castlevania's many heroes. Aside from the Castlevania series proper, Simon has made various cameo appearances in other Konami games and can be considered somewhat of an iconic videogame character. Simon is a legendary vampire hunter from the 17th Century, the great-grandson of Christopher Belmont, and the grandfather of Juste Belmont. As a youth, he would be raised hearing stories of his famed ancestors and often wonder how he would compare to them. On Easter Day, 1691; A hundred years after Christopher last defeated Dracula, the Dark Lord was resurrected by a cult of Demon Worshipers during a Black Mass in an abandoned monastery, and his darkness soon spread across the land. Brash and quick to action, Simon would arm himself with the Vampire Killer and set out on a journey to stop the Count's reign of terror. Simon would defeat Dracula's armies and demonic servants, and face off against the vampire much like his ancestors had. However, unbeknownst to him, Simon had not only failed to truly slay the Demon King but had also been infected with a dark curse. Over the following 7 years, Simon's would slowly be corrupted by the parasitic curse, and his body would begin to unnaturally wither and decay. Dracula's essence was taking hold of him, and once Simon died his body would serve as the host for the Count's new resurrection. To stop this, the dying Simon set off on a new quest across the demon-infested nation and gathering Dracula's severed remains he would revive the Dark Lord in a ritual, so that he could slay him once again, freeing himself of the curse. Due to his bravery, Simon would become known across the nation as a Legendary and Renowned Vampire Hunter, and the Belmont Clan would no longer be hated and feared by the population. Instead, they would be regarded as heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Simon Belmont Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Born 1669; 22 in Castlevania, 29 in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Classification: Human, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without oxygen), Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection (via Dracula's Ribcage) and Power Nullification (The Belmonts can completely nullify or reflect magic, projectiles, and abillities used against them through their power and the Vampire Killer, The Vampire Killer through its presence alone weakened Dracula's disembodied Soul and powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or escape from the sealed castle for several years), Can see through Invisible objects (via Dracula's eye), Holy Magic, Time Manipulation / Time Stop and Immune to Time Stop, Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to the following Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resist the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Holy weapons and attacks are always ineffective against the Belmonts), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts attacks cannot be nullified or reflected) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought against and defeated Count Dracula) Speed: Relativistic combat speeds and reactions (Fought against and kept pace with Dracula) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Endured attacks from Dracula) Stamina: Superhuman (Can travel around fighting monsters for several days and nights on end with no sleep without fatigue) Range: Extended Melee Range with Vampire Killer & Other Weaponry, Higher with Throwing Weapons. Possibly Universal+ with the Vampire Killers negation Standard Equipment: *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power is lethal to all demonic entities. The Vampire Killer is able to nullify or reflect Magic and projectiles with its touch alone, it also weakened Dracula's powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or use his powers to escape for several years. *'Sub-Weapons:' As a Vampire Hunter of the Belmont Clan, Simon will often carry various secondary weapons to battle with him, which may aid him in a variety of ways. **'Dagger:' A Silver Dagger, suitable can use both as a stabbing weapon and as a throwing knife. **'Axe:' A Throwing Axe, which can be launched at flying monsters in an arcing pattern. **'Holy Cross:' A Battle Cross, which is fired towards the enemy only to return to the wielder's hand, in a spinning motion similar to a Boomerang's. **'Holy Water:' An Enchanted Holy Water which is thrown at demons and creatures of the night, producing an ignition of Holy Fire on contact. **'Bible:' A Magical Bible, which on use will spiral around its caster, protecting him from harm. **'Stopwatch:' A Stopwatch which will briefly stop time when opened. **'Sacred Flame:' A Mystical Flame, which is cast towards demonic foes, and upon contact ignites provoking great damage while simultaneously weakening their powers *'Simon's Bandana:' A magical bandana passed down through generations in the Belmont Clan. When worn, bestows resistance to Curses and Poisons. *'Simon's Plate:' A magical breastplate passed down through generations in the Belmont Clan. When worn, bestows resistance to Blunt, Slashing and Piercing attacks, as well as resistance to Petrification, Curses, and Poisons. *'Simon's Sandals:' Magical sandals passed down through generations in the Belmont Clan. When worn, it raises Simon's Holy and Dark Magic. *'Simon's Cloak:' A magical bandana passed down through generations in the Belmont Clan. When worn, bestows resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Intelligence: Gifted. Simon is a skilled warrior with over 10 years of combat experience and training throughout his whole life dedicated to defeating Dracula. Even when dying and decaying, he was capable of setting off on a journey across Romania to solve the riddles in order''' to locate Dracula's scattered remains. Furthermore, he's extremely skilled with brandishing his whip that he won't injure himself in the process. '''Weaknesses: Throughout the Lords of Shadow continuity, Simon is a bit short-tempered and he can't swim as evident in the first Castlevania (though this could just be a game mechanic). If he gets damaged too much, the Vampire Killer will lose strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Belmont Clan:' Simon is a descendant of the legendary Belmont Clan. The Belmonts are renowned as the most powerful Vampire Hunters of all, and it is their destiny to face the Vampire King Dracula every century. As a Belmont, Simon possesses incredible superhuman abilities which allow him to defeat most creatures of the night with ease. *'Holy Magic:' As a Belmont, Simon possesses control over Holy Magic. This trait has been present in the Belmont Clan since its inception, though its potency became greatly increased as a result of the marriage between Simon's ancestor Trevor and the witch Sypha Belnades. Ever since then, the Belmonts have displayed great offensive magical powers, and the wizards of the Belnades Clan have been their close allies in Vampire-hunting. However, Simon's magical abilities are notably inferior to those of his successors Richter and Julius. *'Combat Abilities:' Simon is a formidable combatant. When facing off against his opponents, he combines his Belmont-inherited strength and Holy Magic with his years of constant training, producing a devastating result. **'Fireball:' Channeling his magical energies through the Vampire Killer, Simon can cause it to shoot a fireball as he whips at his enemy's direction. **'Binding Whip:' Simon whips his enemy, binding them in place and then pulling them towards him. **'Rising Whip:' Simon charges his whip with his magical power and unleashes it with a vertical sing, sending his opponent flying upwards. **'Holy Ruin:' Simon energizes his fist with magical power and unleashes a devastating punch. **'Twisting Arrow:' Simon leaps up into the air and subsequently performs a torpedo dive towards his foe. **'Dancing Whip:' Simon rapidly spins and tosses his whip around him. It doesn't do much damage but can annoy his adversaries. **'Whip Tornado:' Simon charges his whip with magical energy and unleashes it as a whirlwind, swinging his whip in a 360-degree spin, damaging all surrounding enemies. **'Sudden Impact:' Simon quickly energizes his whip as he performs a spinning swing, slamming the whip on the ground and piercing enemy defenses with a rush release of magical power. **'Vampire Killer (Simon Version):' Simon's finishing move. Simon focuses all of his magical power around himself, and dashes towards his foe at enhanced speed. Simon then whips his foe vertically five times, both him and his opponent ascending to the air. Finally, he charges his Vampire Killer with even more power and releases an incredibly fast array of attacks, totaling 99 whip swings. Gallery ClassicSimon.png Simon belmont cover.jpg CastlevaniaChroniclesCover.jpg super smash bros ultimate simon render.png|Simon Belmont in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Others Notable Victories: Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Time Eater’s Profile (Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Pit (Kid Icarus) Pit’s Profile (Base Pit was used, both were placed at 4-A, and speed was equalized) Grovyle (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) Grovyle's Profile (Both are Low 2-C, Grovyle had access to all equipment and moves, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Axe Users Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Knife Users Category:Konami Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Cursed Characters